


Taboo

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Raquel Murillo shouldn't fantasize about a criminal like Berlin, but she ends up doing it anyway.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Raquel Murillo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to write about/experiment with very unusual or rare pairings in a way and see how people like it or how it goes together :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoy (:

Raquel was professional, there was no doubt. Ever. It wouldn't be appropriate for her to think of a criminal in a red overall in any way except for wanting to imprison him. It wasn't like she could control it that easily. She had recently met a nice man, a gentleman, named Salva. He was special, unlike most men, who revealed themselves as assholes sooner or later. The whole situation within the royal mint had made her be on edge for the last few hours.

Raquel had been inside to check in on the hostages. It had been a deal, and they had accepted her to pay them a visit, if this was even the correct term. She hadn't let anyone see her stress or weaknesses. There had been an exception though, a brutal one.

Andrés de Fonollosa alias Berlin, who had sat next to her inside of the building, didn't get out of her head, and it was horrible. She wished she could think of Salva instead, like usual. 

That criminal who seemed to lead the heist from within was one of a kind. He had an illness and had nothing to lose, and his records told her and the police every single detail about his former robberies. Andrés de Fonollosa was a genius. 

Raquel wasn't able to shake her memories of his eyes looking right through her off. It had been an almost intense glare and he had laughed the whole situation off, even if he and his 'friends' probably knew that they would all be fucked eventually. Raquel was so close to finding a solution. Still, instead of the case, she thought of the guy who called himself Berlin. 

She had taken notice of his hands now and then, it happened automatically when you had to sit next to someone for quite some time. Raquel felt like she was doing something completely wrong when her thoughts became even more inappropriate, when she thought of those hands sliding down her body and exploring the skin beneath her jeans. 

Perhaps it was because she hadn't slept with a man for quite some time now. Her mother always talked about how she should finally go out and have some fun to get rid of all that tension and stress the case caused her.

Raquel didn't intend to sleep with a criminal, one of the most dangerous ones in Spain in this exact moment, but fantasies were allowed, weren't they? Every women probably thought of things like this, Raquel supposed. It wasn't like she were about to let this man do it to her in real life. 

Raquel imagined the hands of Berlin all over her body, one hiding between her legs while the other would be caressing her face, silencing her mouth with one finger while making that chuckle he had given her during his arrogant speeches. 

She furrowed her brows and turned around in her bed. Raquel was about to sleep, she should at least make an attempt. Her hair was a mess and she would probably get a call soon. She sighed into the pillow and pressed her thighs together to prevent herself from feeling too cold in the room.

Tomorrow, she would simply continue with her job and catch those criminals.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was just thoughts and no action, but this was kinda "testing" it .. xd


End file.
